roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfgang von Strucker
: "It's not a world of spies anymore. Not even a world of heroes. This is the age of miracles, Doctor. There is nothing more horrifying than a miracle." : ― Wolfgang von Strucker to List Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was one of the most powerful and notorious leaders of HYDRA. He trained alongside Jasper Sitwell at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy, passing his tests and becoming a personal student of Daniel Whitehall and later an important part in overseeing the beginning of the Project Destroyer of Worlds, which in turn led to the creation of the new soldiers for HYDRA including the Absorbing Man. Having become a sleeper agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., Strucker recruited for HYDRA's cause those who became unsatisfied with the way the agency was led, while also raising his son Werner von Strucker whom he deemed to be a disappointment to their cause and not a suitable leader. In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, Strucker's HYDRA cell secretly took possession of the Scepter which was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. from Loki thanks to the help of Alexander Pierce. Over the next two years, Strucker and List used the Scepter's powers to experiment on many human volunteers in the HYDRA Research Base, aiming to create an army of enhanced people who would serve HYDRA. Around the time of the Battle at the Triskelion, Strucker deserted S.H.I.E.L.D., but as the continuing War on HYDRA raged, he eventually became one of the last few surviving heads of HYDRA. His base of operations was discovered and attacked by the Avengers, leading to his capture before he was murdered in his cell by Ultron, which effectively reduced HYDRA to just a few disorganised cells, each one led differently by its respective leaders, who disputed about HYDRA's future. Biography Early Life HYDRA Preparatory Academy Wolfgang von Strucker was born in a family of German barons which had a large influence in HYDRA. He attended the HYDRA Preparatory Academy and gained popularity among students due to his family name. As he was approaching graduation he attended a guest lecture on his last day given by one of the current HYDRA heads, Daniel Whitehall. He listened as Whitehall introduced the Particle Infusion Chamber to the class, intended to be used to create their own super soldier stronger than Captain America and asked for a suggestion. Strucker suggested using the Tesseract which was used by Red Skull which Whitehall acknowledged. But his idea was criticized by Hale as it would blow their cover within S.H.I.E.L.D. and suggested using elements from the outer space which Whitehall appreciated for her forward thinking. This made Strucker jealous. Next day in the gym, Strucker had his friends play a prank on Hale for revenge. It agitated Hale to the point where she attacked Strucker and was in turn badly assaulted by his friends. Strucker graduated and was assigned to work on the Particle Infusion Chamber. Eventually, Strucker became a HYDRA undercover agent within S.H.I.E.L.D.. Head of HYDRA Secret Life Wolfgang von Strucker kept his professional life, as a member of HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., separated from his personal life, his son Werner. Though he made sure that Werner was very well financially supported, Strucker did not share his business with him, concerning HYDRA. Strucker had some overlapping interests with his former classmate and rival Hale who became a HYDRA undercover agent within United States Air Force and often visited him, even though she actually hated him. During one such visit, Strucker beat Werner after Hale's daughter, Ruby Hale, hit her head while playing with Werner. This wasn't the only time Strucker beat his son. Strucker eventually became good friends with the fellow HYDRA head Gideon Malick, who considered him a great man. Malick was also the only other HYDRA head that Strucker's son Werner knew about. Strucker also made some business with the black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. Over the years, he became the leader of the European faction of HYDRA. Strucker's involvement with Project Destroyer of Worlds and his experiments with the Particle Infusion Chamber resulted in the boxer Carl Creel attaining the ability to absorb any element and turn his skin into that same material. Hidden Vaults Strucker had many vaults hidden around the world, filled with numerous mysterious artifacts. As one of the five most powerful leaders of HYDRA, Strucker knew the legend of HYDRA's origin and its true purpose. The vault in Zepkow, Germany contained a piece of the Monolith that was used by the Inhumans to banish the "HYDRA God" to the planet Maveth thousands of years ago, and which HYDRA hoped to use to bring him back to Earth to conquer it. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. As one of the high-ranking members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Strucker was charged with various science projects, including advanced weaponry. After the Battle of New York, Strucker desired the Scepter of Loki, the God of Mischief. As such, Alexander Pierce had Jasper Sitwell along with Brock Rumlow and his STRIKE unit go to the Stark Tower after the battle's end and they were given the Scepter by Black Widow. With the Scepter acquired, Strucker began to study it in the S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.A.T.I.O.N. facility. After a HYDRA mole inside that facility informed Strucker that one of the scientists working on the Scepter, Mark Smith, was a potential HYDRA recruit, Strucker decided to recruit Smith personally. Following the successful recruitment of Smith into HYDRA, Strucker ordered him and another HYDRA mole to retrieve the Scepter. Smith and his HYDRA colleague retrieved the Scepter and transported it to Baron Strucker's HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia. Strucker's scientists began to power weapons using the Scepter. Although Doctor List considered the weapon's results to be remarkable, they were not to Strucker's satisfaction; he ordered List to recruit human volunteers among the rioters of Sokovia to get the results he desired. Many of the volunteers died in the experiments; the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff gained extraordinary powers as a result of the experiments. Despite all the progress HYDRA made with the Scepter, they only managed to "scratch the surface", according to Strucker, because he believed the jewel in the Scepter was hiding many more secrets. Out of the Shadows The End of S.H.I.E.L.D. Strucker established the research base in Sokovia and was informed of the destruction of the Triskelion, and the revelation of all of HYDRA's secrets inside S.H.I.E.L.D. by List. Strucker remained calm as Nick Fury had revealed to the public only the secrets he knew about and HYDRA's work with the Scepter was unknown. Strucker told List that he would sacrifice a few of the facilities to keep their enemies off their scent for now. List asked Strucker about what he intended to do with the volunteers for their experiments, and Strucker ordered their bodies to be buried deep in the ground. List then asked him about the only surviving volunteers, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. As they watched the twins, Strucker replied that the Avengers would sooner or later meet them, and that with the age of spies and heroes at an end, in the age of miracles, nothing is more horrifying than a miracle. HYDRA's Crisis Grant Ward knew that Strucker was overseas, so he asked Sunil Bakshi who the American leader of HYDRA was. He learned that Daniel Whitehall was that person. Strucker was not able to attend the biannual meeting of HYDRA leaders held at the mansion of Octavian Bloom; he sent Doctor List in his place instead. Strucker, through List, sent his condolences on the death of Daniel Whitehall and expressed his wish to see Sunil Bakshi in the position formerly held by Whitehall. Strucker also advised the other HYDRA leaders to stop underestimating S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Phil Coulson arranged for the remnants of HYDRA leaders to kill each other, Baron von Strucker became one of the last high commanders of HYDRA. Doctor List confirmed to Sunil Bakshi that Baron von Strucker was in Eastern Europe. Sometime later, Strucker was called by List who informed him that he managed to capture Mike Peterson and Lincoln Campbell, two enhanced individuals who could become a great asset to HYDRA. Strucker was pleased with the news. Attack on the HYDRA Research Base Strucker ordered his cell to work on research of the Scepter, a Leviathan's corpse and the Chitauri Armours and guns, successfully reverse-engineering the Chitauri tech to be used by HYDRA's troops and greatly upgrading HYDRA's arsenal. Using the power of the Scepter, HYDRA scientists had even experimented with A.I., from which they designed advanced mechs. However, Strucker's actions also attracted the attention of the Avengers due to Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference. Just when Strucker and List were on the verge of their greatest breakthrough, the Avengers assaulted the HYDRA Research Base. Strucker ordered his men to deploy the HYDRA Tanks against the attackers. Though Doctor List wanted to send out the Maximoff twins, Strucker claimed they were not ready to fight. Believing that his men could still hold the attackers, Strucker decided to continue the fight, which caused heavy damage in Novi Grad. However, Iron Man destroyed the base's energy field, shutting down the force field around the main building, leaving Strucker and his men practically defenceless. Strucker decided to surrender, ordering List to delete all the data they had collected. Strucker intended to give the Avengers HYDRA's weapons, hoping to keep them too occupied to find the secret laboratory where he and List did the majority of their work and where the Scepter was located. His last order to his men was to keep resisting the Avengers. When the Avengers broke into the base, Strucker was confronted by Captain America. Strucker offered no resistance, saying that he knew when he was beaten. When Captain America asked Strucker about the survivors of HYDRA's experiments, Wanda Maximoff appeared, using her powers to throw him down the stairs. Captain America quickly recovered and knocked out Strucker by hitting him in the chest with his shield. Imprisonment and Death Later, Strucker was apprehended by NATO and imprisoned in the penitentiary facility. While Strucker was incarcerated, Ultron found him and demanded to know where he could locate Vibranium. Once Strucker informed him that he could get it from Ulysses Klaue, Ultron murdered Strucker by hitting his head hard against the wall, painting the word "PEACE" on the prison wall with Strucker's own blood - a direct message to the Avengers. Strucker was confirmed dead on WHiH World News five days later. Legacy HYDRA Power Struggle Despite his somewhat meaningless death, Strucker was still remembered by his successors as one of HYDRA's greatest leaders. Strucker and List's deaths left HYDRA fractured and weak, until Grant Ward started a campaign to reunify HYDRA, for which he recruited Strucker's son, Werner von Strucker. In his attempt to discover the last Strucker's hidden vault, Ward made an alliance with Gideon Malick and attempted to return Hive from Mavethto Earth. Abilities * Expert Tactician: When Project Insight failed in its objective and HYDRA's existence was revealed to the world, Strucker quickly decided to sacrifice a few HYDRA bases to keep the Avengers from discovering the location of his Sokovian base so he and List could continue with their research of the Chitauri tech and the Scepter undisturbed. When his base was attacked by the Avengers, he ordered his soldiers to concentrate their fire on the weaker Avengers, hoping to force them to close ranks so they could be all attacked at the same time. Equipment Weapons * Handgun: As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a HYDRA operative, Strucker always carried a handgun which served as his personal side-arm. Other Equipment * Scepter: To be added * Mind Stone: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Preparatory Academy Students Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents